Delicious Directive
by ninalanfer
Summary: After the reaper war, the turian population are dwindling. It is only right for Garrus to do his duty to his people...right? masskink prompt. PWP-ish. Oneshot. (Three-way between Garrus/FemShep/Female Turian(s).
1. Prelude

**Summary:** After the reaper war, the turian population are dwindling. It is only right for Garrus to do his duty to his people...right? masskink prompt. PWP-ish. Oneshot.

.-oOo-.

**Original Prompt:** . ?thread=41488212#t41488212

"After the war, say two or three years...

Shepard and Garrus are happily married. The galaxy is slowly recovering, everything is happy and fine.

And then Garrus is informed that as part of the Hierarchies "population recovery directive" he is required to mate with at least one turian female. Garrus is somewhat uncomfortable with this, due to his relationship with Shepard.

Shepard, a massive cuckquean, sees to it he ends up breeding far more than one."

.-oOo-.

It won't be cuckquean, but OP is okay with that, so that's good. There will be threeways, F/M/F, F/F and F/M. Sassy (horny) turian women and a slightly awkward (and lovely) sniper.

.-oOo-.

When Garrus first touched the subject with her, he did so tentatively. He had only received the message a few days prior. The very official and important looking message that had made his heart jump up to lodge itself in his throat this close after the reaper war, fearing bad news. When he had finally opened it to see what it said, well... His heart hadn't exactly moved down a few stories.

Shepard of course knew at once that he had something important to tell her. She gave him that _look_ that usually proceeded her barking at him in her commander voice: _Spit it out, Vakarian._ She sat perched on the edge of the sofa, her fingers clasping around her knees, watching as he paced in front of the coffee table.

Garrus fiddled with his own fingers behind his back, scratching the lining surrounding his claws, a really bad habit. He should stop doing that. Releasing his grip he clenched and unclenched his hands a couple of times before stopping and turning towards her. He just had to come out and say it. To be honest, he didn't have any idea how she would react to the news.

"Shepard," he said and forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I, hrm, received an interesting letter from the Primarch the other day." She stayed quiet, waiting for him to lay it out for her. "It contained, uhm... you know we took heavy casualties to the reapers." The red hair bounced lightly on her shoulders when she gave a concise nod. "The turians, I mean. Apparently we're having difficulties to..." _Stop fidgeting, man! _"There are preliminary reports that we will have difficulties in the future should our population not reach it's previous numbers." _Good, smooth, talk clinical some more, that won't make this any more awkward._ "As you also know the Hierarchy is built on a set of ranks and the further up you are the more... desirable you are." Shepard's brows rose on her forehead when she heard that one. He fidgeted some more, was it getting hot in here? "Not many are as high up right now as the heroes of the war..."

"Are you saying you've gotten breeding requests?" Shepard had dropped her jaw on the table, her eyes big as she stared at him.

If turians could blush... The only thing keeping Garrus from breaking under her incredulous look was years and years of discipline honed in the military.

"Yes," he affirmed. "But it's more like... an order, really. A request to take up the duty to my people."

"I bet..." Shepard was still dumbstruck, and it made it difficult to see what she really felt about it. Should he make up the couch already or...? After a while she blinked and focused her eyes a bit more intently on him. "How many?"

"How many? Oh, uhm, hrm... As many as I'd like, apparently." When the skin crinkled above her nose he hurried to her side, taking her hand. "But Shepard... I don't _have_ to do this. If it makes you uncomfortable or... I'm _not_ letting something like this come between us, not after everything. The Hierarchy be damned."

Her hand was warm in his grip, her thin fingers squeezed him while her eyes flickered around the room. Her lower lip flushed with color when she bit it, worrying it with her white teeth. That wasn't a bad reaction. It meant she was thinking it over. Oh, Spirits! She was thinking it over? He hadn't expected that.

"Can I read the message?" she asked.

"Yes, yeah, sure." Garrus hurriedly sent her the text, flipping it over between their omni-tools.

She didn't say anything as she opened the document and started reading. Trying to not stress her, he averted his eyes from her face, but deep down the wait was slowly killing him.

He was happy in their post war bliss. They had retired to a small house, far from civilization, and curious reporters, on earth after the cleanup was done. There wasn't a lot of people that knew where they lived and they were happy with that. Anyone who'd come for a request would of course have to be screened properly beforehand. In his mind Garrus was already setting up a process for who they let in through their doors. _Stop, stop_, he told himself. _She hasn't approved of anything yet._

When she shifted on the soft cushion he thought that maybe she was done, but she just got up from the sofa and walked over to her office. Still quiet and without giving him a second look.

It took her three hours before she emerged from her study, at which time Garrus had stopped waiting and was fiddling around the house. Doing some dishes, arranging and reorganizing on surfaces, anything to keep himself from going in there and demanding an answer. She would have to make up her own mind about this, he wouldn't push her into anything. As secure as they were in their relationship, he wasn't prepared to risk anything over a stupid breeding request.

He dropped what he was doing when she stopped in front of him, hands fixed next to her sides.

"Yes," she said in a way that told him without a doubt that was her answer.

It was his turn to blink in confusion.

"What? Really?" he blurted out.

"Yes." A small grin spread on her face. "But only if I get to join."

Garrus mind short circuited. The possibilities rushed past in his mind's eye. The thought of having both a turian woman _and_ Shepard at the same time took his breath away. Trying to keep the erogenous thoughts of her silken skin pressed up against a thin, lithe body to a minimum, he scratched his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked and leveled her with intense eyes. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

She shook her head and stepped up to him. Her fingers were cold when she laid them on his arms. She must have been sitting by her terminal; her fingers always got cold when she worked in there.

"You should do this," she said a soft smile on her lips. "Do you duty to your people. Besides... How often do you get a chance like this?" There was something sparkling in her eyes that made Garrus' plates shift. The thoughts that tried to invade his head were getting harder to control.

"Okay," he said, his mandibles quivering in anticipation.

"Okay," she agreed and the soft smile grew to a lascivious grin as she roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.


	2. Candidate

Garrus was thinking that Shepard was probably bored. She was used to an active lifestyle, hunting down reapers across the galaxy and getting shot at on a daily basis. The life of a retired war veteran had suited her fine in the beginning, but after a while he saw how she was itching for something to do. That's when she had started her little projects. One of which had gained them a large shed outside behind the house, that she had built with her own hands. Another had her spending several months learning how to shoot with a bow and arrows. _For hunting game_, she explained to him when he asked. He had enjoyed the image of her lurking in the forest around their house, waiting for her prey to make itself known. A while later she had brought home something that she called 'rabbit'. But when Garrus looked it up, the small, furry, bloody mess didn't look much like the pictures on the extranet. Maybe you had to see one alive, and truth be told she had skinned the thing rather quickly. When her first attempt at cooking it failed, by her words, since Garrus couldn't actually eat her food, the next project lay in front of her. Learning how to cook, and she didn't stop with just levo food. Soon she was calling up his sister and Tali to get recipes that he would enjoy as well.

The bottom line was, when Shepard did something, she didn't do it half-assed, and everything she tackled went down beneath the force of her resolve. The newest project of hers was to look for eligible mothers for Garrus' future children.

"You know we don't have to have any contact with them after the... hrm... coupling, right?" he asked and leaned on the door frame to her study.

Shepard was sitting by her terminal, engrossed in lists of names, all of which had signed up to mate with him. He tried not to notice the sheer magnitude of the numbers of willing females, but it was hard to not get his ego flooding. Obviously he was a very sought after man.

"You mean the mothers would raise the kids on their own?" Shepard looked up from her desk and the dislike in her voice was plain and unhidden.

Yeah, that was how that had sounded, didn't it? Garrus kicked himself for his lack of eloquence.

"It's not like that," he started. "There is a whole program surrounding this project. The mothers will be supported by the government and if they choose, they can raise their young in a group with others just like them. Men who are not in a relationship might choose to take one of them in as well, to help out with the upbringing. Besides, you forget, turians aren't like humans. Our kids are more or less brought up with the help of the entire society: schools, pre-service training, mentors, that sort of thing."

That seemed to ease her mind somewhat, but she looked hesitant.

"But..." Shepard eyed one of the applicants. There was a picture of a slender, gray plated turian woman with stark yellow markings around her eyes. She looked good, maybe a bit thin limbed, but very attractive. "We can if we want to, right? Have contact with the kids, I mean."

That was something Garrus hadn't thought about, not yet. All of this still seemed very surreal to him. He half expected to wake up soon and realize this was just a crazy dream. He eyed his wife carefully. There was something, did he dare say it, longing in the look she had. They had joked around about children and the impossible mutations that would produce. But then they had to stop the reapers and neither of them had expected to survive that. But they did and after that, time had blurred away as they hunted down the last Cerberus operatives and helped with the restorations from the destruction, gotten married, then settled in here, in this house, adjusting to life outside the military. It hadn't always been easy, but they'd managed. Children hadn't really been in Garrus' thoughts for a long while. He was still just blissfully, miraculously, happy that he had _her_, well and alive and next to him.

Did she want kids? Did she think about that a lot? Except for adoption, and they had gotten a few requests from Wrex to take a bunch off his hands, the options for them were limited. Not to mention rather messy and intrusive.

Garrus walked over and sat down on the edge of the desk next to her. Softly brushing his fingers over the back of her hand that was resting on the table top, he smiled warmly down at her.

"Yeah, sure, if you want that," he said.

Now she looked uncertain.

"I don't know, do you?" she asked, something uncharacteristically fragile in her tone.

He opened his mouth a couple of times without anything coming out, his mandibles waving back and forth. This had bothered him before, he remembered. The possibility that she would want to have kids of her own. Kids he wasn't able to give her. He wanted to be able to be everything for her, do anything for her. That she would miss out on anything that she could have had with a human man made his gut churn uncomfortably.

She seemed to understand his lost feeling, gripping his hand and smiling softly up at him.

"Maybe we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it?" she suggested and his chest swelled with love for this woman. His incredible, understanding, patient woman, who put up with his strange, for her, turian behavior and quirks. Who tried to learn about human woman needs and desires and not always succeeding in his endeavor. He didn't deserve this, and he thanked the spirits yet again for whatever they had done to make her want him in return.

Garrus pulled her up into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah," he said. "As long as we jump together."

She laughed, a pearling, clear sound that was music to his ears and kissed the side of his neck.

"In the meantime..." She pulled back a little and looked down at the terminal. "You mind helping me pick out some candidates?"

He flicked his mandibles at her in a grin.


	3. The Sassy

The first woman they brought home was a confident looking turian. She moved with attitude in her steps, strong muscles hinting on the edges of the alluring outfit she was wearing. It was simple, but left the top of her hips and a strip of her waist bare, the slitted skirt showing off her calves. Garrus had to swallow down a bundle of nerves when he first saw her, casting Shepard a glance. She didn't look affected by the brazenly way their guest was dressed. _Different cultures, Garrus_, he reminded himself. _Waists or calves are not a thing with humans._

Her name was Serena, she had a background in battleground engineering and had served during the reaper wars. Now she worked on an asari cruiser, making sure the ship ran smoothly as they escorted their customers through hostile space. Shepard had picked her out from the abundant list of names, and now he could tell why. She was a very assertive woman, and sexy as hell.

All three of them sat down in the living room, Serena in one of the armchairs and the hosts in the couch facing her.

"My captain gave me leave of absence as soon as I told her about the offer," she laughed and crossed one leg over the other, the semi long skirt parting and showing the soft beige of her scales. "She's a great commander, but that asari can not keep it in her pants for anything. She's hardly out of her maiden stage and she already have three kids."

"Will you be working during the pregnancy?" Shepard asked politely while she eyed the other woman. It was clear to Garrus that she liked her, the easy way of which she didn't skirt around the edges of unsaid things. There was a comfort in how plainly she put everything as she told them about herself and her plans for the future of the possible kid. It boded well for things to not get awkward.

"No, or well... Not on the ship," Serena answered. "I'll be stationed on one of the bases where we keep our cruisers."

"It's a private corporation, this security escort you work for?"

"Yes, but they're alright, as corporations go. The whole business is built on trust to our clients. If they can't depend on us being up and front about things, how will they be able to trust us to have their backs in combat?"

That gained her an approving nod and a smile from Shepard.

"Trust is important," she said. "In many areas..." She drifted off and turned her head towards him. She had lead most of the interview, largely because Garrus never knew what to say or ask. His mind was nervous, and exited, enough to make sure nothing intelligent popped into his head. He preferred to keep his mouth shut instead of making a fool of himself, thank you very much.

The look in Shepard's eyes was expectant.

"What?" he asked when he couldn't figure out what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you think?" she said pointedly.

What he thought? In all honestly he thought that this woman was in heat, teasing his nose and hormones with her scent, and the thought of all three of them writhing on their bed was something out of a Fornax spread. It didn't seem appropriate to voice those thoughts though. So he simply nodded, keeping his mouth shut, so nothing weird or rude would slip out.

Shepard gave him an amused look. She could read him too well by now, she must know how on-board he was with the whole idea.

"And you don't mind me joining?" Shepard asked, turning back towards their guest.

Serena smiled widely.

"Not at all, the more the merrier I always say," she answered.

"I'm glad you think so." Shepard got up on her feet and walked over to the turian woman, reached out a hand for her to grab.

When three thin fingers intertwined with five Garrus felt his heartbeat start to work up a tempo.

"You coming Garrus?" Shepard asked as she lead the turian woman towards their bedroom, hips swaying alluringly with each step.

He couldn't get out of the sofa fast enough.

When he got into the adjoining room the two women were slowly undressing each other. Slow, exploratory touches, and Garrus got stuck in the doorway, watching, barely breathing, afraid to break the sinful picture unfolding before him.

Serena's sand colored fingers flicked their way down along Shepard's shirt, opening the buttons as she went, the pale skin beneath slowly being revealed. Garrus' mouth started to water, wanting to taste it, he knew how smooth it would feel under his tongue. If she went just... Eyes drew towards where Shepard had her hands tucked under Serena's collar, unclasping the sweater and opening it up. Her slow fingers traced down slender shoulders and Garrus had to shift his stance when his plates started to move.

A human shaped shirt dropped to the floor, soon followed by a black bra. The sound of blood buzzing as it relocated in his body filled his ears as Serena let one fingertip caress its way down between two full breasts.

"So soft," she noted and the sound of her lower tones, full of anticipation and attraction, had a low purr start in his chests. He could see how Shepard's lips pulled quickly in an almost hidden grin in response to this.

"Have you ever been with a human before?" she asked.

"Once," Serena answered and traced the underside of the human appendage with a talon, Shepard shivered. "But only with a man."

"Then this is new for you I imagine?" Shepard snuck her hands under the other woman's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders entirely. Gripping the thin waist before her, she pulled her flat against her body with a decisive jerk.

The whimper that escaped Garrus' throat was entirely unmanly, but he couldn't help it, nor did he care right now. Not when he had the sight of his wife's strong arms around a turian woman's middle before him. It did things to him. Delicious, unmentionable things. It didn't exactly help when Serena flicked out her mandibles smugly and took one of the malleable breasts in her hand and squeezed.

"A bit unfamiliar, sure," she said as a gasping moan slipped out of Shepard. "But I might have picked up a thing or two along the way."

"I can see... feel that." The redhead gripped the turian's jaw and captured her mouth with her lips.

The sound that this time forced it's way out of Garrus was not in any way timid. The rumbling groan as he felt himself emerge, his pants getting all too tight suddenly, vibrated through the room. He just couldn't stand here any longer. His hands burned to feel skin beneath them. His body trembling with need for someone else's heat.

Suddenly he was moving and had a soft human body tightly pressed to his chest. He dived down to take in the smell of her hair, of her skin and couldn't help himself when his hips ground into her rear. The dip of her firm buttock taking in his length beautifully, so he could feel her on all sides available.

Shepard laughed.

"Look who decided to come play," she said teasingly and turned her head as far as it would go as she stretched one arm behind her to wrap around Garrus' neck. This did wonderful thing to her waist, making it longer, thinner, her abdominal muscles playing just under the skin and he saw how Serena's eyes were drawn there. Her hands soon to follow.

She caressed the skin, studying with wide eyes how it would whiten briefly when she added a talon, before it returned to the pale pinks.

"You turians and your waists," Shepard scoffed in mock lament.

But Garrus figured her talking privileges would have to be revoked, so he grabbed her neck, just below her jaw, once again marveling of how the entire length of her throat would disappear under the width of his hand. He turned her head around again, leaning down and in on her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. In the corner of his eye he could see how Serena had dipped her head down and was now trailing her tongue up along Shepard's stomach, tracing the splayed ribs, nipping along them before she continued on up between her breasts. A soft sound was swallowed from the trapped woman and he took the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Faster and faster their lips moved and he closed his eyes to savor the smell and taste of his wife. She was just as intoxicating as the very first time he'd kissed her all those years ago, and just as then he trembled with lust to have all of her. Desperate for any kind of friction he rubbed himself against her back, growling deep in his throat. When Shepard made a sound that ended in a whimper he looked over to see what had caused it. Serena had undone her pants and slipped a hand in. The fire in his chest roared and he tore the offending fabric the rest of the way down, almost ripping them in his haste.

Shepard made bare, he could now watch as the turian woman graced her fingers between her legs, one of them circling and rubbing in different speeds and motions. The recipient moaned and her knees buckled under the onslaught of pleasure, forcing Garrus to catch her. Serena laughed quietly as he heaved her up in his arms and positioned her on the bed.

"You, good sir, are way overdressed." She knelt on the bed behind him and soon strong fingers sneaked their way in under his shirt, quickly dragging it up and over his head. He let his arms raise as the fabric forced him to and enjoyed the feeling of plates against his back. It was a long time since he last had felt it. Years and years. It was familiar and safe at the same time it was a welcome spice to his normal routine in the bed.

The lower rumble of satisfaction was broken up in short puffs as his breathing accelerated, feeling three handed fingers work his pants open, her arms wrapped around him from behind. An impulse to shuffle away came and went. This was forbidden any other day and Garrus had to remind himself that Shepard was all on board with this. His stable partner was currently laying on her side, her head propped up on one hand, eyes intent on him. It made his heart race, seeing her watch him with hungry in those green pools. Distracting him to the degree that he was startled when he felt a leathery hand wrap around him.

He moaned when she tugged gently, her free hand finding its way down into his pants, cupping his rear and continuing to remove his clothes. She released him shortly as he helped her pull them over his spurs and all the way off his feet. Then Serena pushed him in the direction of Shepard.

"Go get your woman," she trilled before she herself discarded her last piece of clothing.

Garrus flared his mandibles and crept up on all fours over the bed. The human's skin flushed with color as she took in his predatory eyes, her breath hitching in her throat when he positioned himself with his hands splayed on either side of her head, not yet touching her, a low growl making his mandibles vibrate. Shepard played the innocent human well, her eyes wide in shock and awe. But only for a second, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her slightly open mouth turning into a leer.

Fast as a striking snake she entangled their legs and heaved them around, making them roll across the bed, with her ending on top. He only had the chance to blink twice in confusion before she plunged her mouth on top of his, sliding her tongue into play and grounding down on him. Her wet heat swept easily over his slick length and he almost choked on the wonderful feeling it brought to his body.

Too soon it was removed. Shepard gestured for him to sit up against the headboard and as he did, she crawled after him, positioning herself astride his lap with her back to his chest. She reached out her hands for Serena to join them, the turian woman eager to accept the invitation. And then suddenly he had two kissing women in his lap. Too much soft skin and slender waists, alluring jutting bones and strong beautiful legs to touch at once. His hands wandered like a restless traveler all over the landscape before him, while his ears were showered in light moans and soft gasps, his own and Serena's content purr always present.

A special high pitched gasp escaped Shepard and she twitched in his lap. Soon Garrus felt a taloned hand stroke him from between soft skinned thighs. The turian woman angled him forward as his wife worked with her to get his tapered head nuzzled in her warm folds. He groaned heavily as he was enveloped, frustratingly slowly and the tight, tight channel bit by tantalizing bit adjusted to his girth. Closing his jaws around her shoulder as he hilted, he had to close his eyes due to how good she felt. Warm and pulsating around him, discretely grinding back and forth over his hips, making his head spin with pleasure.

When strong hands pushed his knees apart, making Shepard moan as her legs stretched further out towards the sides, Garrus opened his eyes in time to see Serena dip her head down between them.

"_Fuck,_" he moaned when he felt her tongue leaving a wet trail around his base, then traveling up to concentrate on Shepard.

The woman in question didn't seem to be able to quiet down her voice any longer. She gripped her pleasure giver's shoulders and started riding him hard. Desperately going up and down his length, her back arching and her legs quivering. Her insides played havoc on his nervous system and Garrus lost himself for a moment, leaning back on his hands to get the leverage he needed to plunge up into her with each lick of that turian tongue.

"Oh, God," Shepard whined. "Oh, fuck, oh _godohgodohgodohgod..._" The prayer continued as her uncontrollable movements became frantic.

She clenched around him and he worked double time to go as deep as possible as she climaxed. He knew she loved that and judging by how her body trembled and twitched he was right. Why hadn't they tried a three-way before? This was fucking incredible.

Both turians worked her senseless, her throat constricting tightly over her cries, until they heard her sob out her joy. They slowed their movements and Garrus wrapped his arms around her body as it went slack, hugging her close.

"Good?" he asked, nuzzling her neck and ear, giving it a playful lick, with such a wide grin his mandibles ached. He saw the same expression mirrored in Serena's face when she sat up on the bed between his legs.

The only response they got was a throaty groan, her eyes were closed and she didn't seem fit to move anytime soon.

"That's a yes," Garrus translated for their guest's benefit, but couldn't keep the smug chuckle from his voice.

"I figured," she answered, tilting her head and watching him with lust in her eyes.

He twitched inside his wife in response and she gave out a small whine in complaint of the movement.

"Sorry, hunnie," he laughed softly and carefully lifted her off him, tucking her fiery hair behind her ear when he laid her down next to him and giving her a soft peck on her forehead.

"That was fun," Shepard mumbled, still fuzzy after the orgasm. She had a goofy smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Serena said without looking at her. Her eyes were glued to her husband, roving up and down hungrily across his body.

Garrus flicked his mandibles suggestively at her, letting out a questioning chirp with his lower vocal cords. He looked forward to playing the turian pre-sex game with her. He hadn't been able to do that in forever. Sex with Shepard was always both nice and fun, and he didn't have the right to complain, but this was a fun change of pace.

Her body language changed in response, becoming challenging, predatory. His own body answered by taking a similar stance and growling a warning. A sharp scoff slipped out through her nose and his insides fluttered with joy. It seemed as if she knew how to play the game. Garrus' muscles tensed in anticipation. If that's how she wanted to play it.

With an ecstatic grin on his lips he couldn't quite wipe away, he threw himself at her. He landed hard, her back bouncing against the bed, his hands clenched in her shoulders. The momentum brought them up from the covers and Serena turned her torso in a try to get the upper hand. Together they tumbled over the edge of the bed, the woman ending up on top of him. But she didn't remain there, using the force to roll away and get to her feet. Without catching his breath from the fall Garrus followed her example. He barely had time to find his bearings before she was on him.

The growl rumbling out of his chest was ferocious, the feeling of her dense muscles pressed against his body turning up the heat in his gut. The next couple of minutes he let his mind go blank as he answered to his body's instincts. Pulling her in, pushing her away, digging his claws into her scales as they both worked for a shot at each other's neck, teeth bared and mandibles spread. The vibrations of her lower harmonics drove him wild. They called for him, begged him to be close, to _touch_ her, to _take_ _her_.

He was only dimly aware of how Shepard's eyes had widened in shock and was halfway out of the bed to separate them, when he finally got a grip on one of Serena's arms, spinning her around and slamming her up against a wall. Pressing against her elbow and pinning her to the surface with the weight of his body Garrus grabbed her right knee, forcing it up next to her. He held her there, her body squirming against his hold.

"Enough," he growled, low and threatening, diving in to the soft hide on the side of her neck, biting down, his teeth inches from her pulse point.

Her body froze in an instant and he used the opportunity to find the right spot between her legs and slammed in to her in one hard thrust. Serena cried out in pleasure, the sound wrapping around his much lower grunt of satisfaction in the air surrounding them.

Gradually increasing the speed with which he pumped in and out of her, Garrus licked the indentations of his teeth in her neck, following the tendon up and behind the back of her mandible. He nipped the edge of it between plated lips as he gloried in the feeling inside of her. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be with a turian woman. The ridges within her grinding perfectly against his own, snagging and releasing, each time sending jolts of pleasure to his groin and out through his body.

Her voice was begging him to increase the tempo, so he did, releasing her knee and wrist to place his hands on her hips. His claws dug into her skin as he helped her to thrust back against him. Looking down he saw himself disappear inside her, only to emerge, wet with her juices. The erotic sight distracted him enough for her to buck back at him with her whole body, sending them both tumbling down to the floor again.

She slipped off him in the fall and there was a short shuffling as they battled for dominance. But the woman didn't have much to put up against a fully trained war hero. He pinned her easily beneath him, his hands around her wrists stuck to the floor, one knee keeping one of her legs out of the way with strong muscles. She bucked, trying to throw him off, not leading to much more than him growling in her face, piercing her with his eyes. _Yield,_ his harmonics sang to her.

Serena let out a desperate keen that turned him on fire. Garrus felt like his skin was sparking all over and he _had _to have her again, the need in him too strong to resist. Just as their lips crashed together, their mandibles interlocking and caressing the sensitive skin there, he slipped between her legs and forced them apart, his knees widely spread on the floor. Easily finding her opening, he drove into her again and the loud moan that followed told everyone who would listen just how good she felt.

The pace he set this time wasn't slow or building for anything. It was fast, harsh and punishing. Their scales clicking every time their hips came together. Serena's tongue vibrated, pressed against his own, her talons digging into his back, urging him to move even faster. Garrus let up on her wrists, setting himself straight between her legs and holding onto her waist, keeping her from sliding away on the floor as he plowed deep into her.

"Spirits," he moaned. "Oh fuck, oh spirits..." He was so fucking close, teasing on the edge, his mind exploding with the intensity of the sensations.

Suddenly Serena arched her back, her muscles twitching and he could feel her insides pressing down on him even tighter. He grounded down into her, pressing their bodies together to get as deeply as he could, needing to feel all of him surrounded by her.

"Come on, Vakarian," she whimpered, her voice riddled with desperate lust. Her hand disappeared down under her hips and then Garrus felt how one of her fingers slipped into his sheath, just by the base. It probed deeper and then touched _that_ spot and...

Clenching his jaws together tightly, he came, his throat constricting over the obscene noises he was making. Holy fuck and everything that was pure in the world, this was intense. White-hot fire burned through his body as he felt himself burst inside the woman beneath him. His muscles clenching over and over again in the rhythm of his heartbeat. It kept going until it almost hurt.

When he could hear anything again over the buzzing sound in his ears he was lying heavily on top of her, their breath coming out in quick bursts. He propped himself up on his elbows to spare her his weight and looked down on her.

"Crap," he muttered with a dry throat.

"Right back at ya," Serena grinned, her eyes playing with exuberance from the experience.

Starting to move away from her he felt something that was not as he expected it to be.

"Huh..." Garrus looked down between the length of their bodies, wiggling his hips carefully. That was new...

"_Fuck._" Shepard distracted him. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, her chin propped up in her hands, studying them. The skin on her face was flushed in a deep red color and she looked out of breath. "That was _so_ hot."

Garrus burst out laughing, closing his eyes and shaking his head. It'd have to be Shepard who got off on watching her husband pound another woman into the floor.

"Come here," he said with warm undertones, carefully sitting up, still attached at the hip to the turian woman. He reached one arm out to her and she hurried to wrap her arms around his neck.

The difference of her soft lips were stark against his own, the taste of her tongue teasing a whole different set of taste buds. Her small hand searched its way down and around his waist, caressing playfully.

"You got one more in you?" she asked as she pressed herself against him.

"Actually..." Garrus had the decency to feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, turning his head down towards their joining.

Serena had raised herself up onto her elbows and was studying them.

"Might have to give your man a few minutes," she said, tilting her head. "Here, Vakarian, give me a hand." She reached up at him and he helped her to sit up in his lap, her legs wrapped around his middle. Very awkwardly, Garrus scooted them over so he could rest his back on the end of the bed.

"What's... going on here?" Shepard asked when she sat next to them. The usually so smooth forehead was creased in concern.

Serena blinked in confusion at him.

"You haven't told her?" she accused him.

Garrus could feel the hot glare from Shepard working into his scales.

"Not told me what?" she asked, her tone suspicious.

"Turian men..."

"Turian men expand," Garrus interrupted her. He felt it was his duty to tell her about this particular turian quirk. "After sex. To up the chance of conception." He gave Serena a disapproving look. Who was she to accuse him anyway? "And I didn't tell her because it has never happened before."

His wife looked insecure now, but she moved closer to him, so that was at least a good sign. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around her, pulling her tight against him, trying to give her some comfort.

"You knot?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Yes, we knot." Garrus nodded with a sigh. He could see the wheels in her head turning and he didn't like where they were going.

"You've never knotted with me," she said. Yes, there was that insecure sound in her voice he hadn't wanted to hear.

"The doctors told us knotting was almost entirely a mental thing," Serena supplied. "When I signed up for this program I of course had to take a physical and they informed us about pregnancy and such..." Her eyes went back and forth between the pair. "They said that knotting would only happen if the male knew there was a chance for conception. So that might... you know... be why..." The turian in Garrus' lap looked really uncomfortable, obviously intruding onto the couple's territory.

"See? Don't worry about it," Garrus said and hugged his wife tight, planting a kiss on her forehead. Then his voice got low, because this felt really weird talking about when he was still attached to another woman. "I don't love you any less." He needed her to understand this. But it was hard for him too. He felt guilty for not knotting with Shepard. She was his wife, and even though he would never be able to give her a child, that shouldn't matter. He still wanted to.

Shepard met his eyes, their brows resting against each other, her warm breath caressing his face.

"Yeah... I guess..." she said before lowering her gaze and he knew then that it wasn't entirely okay. They would have to talk about this later, in private. He _would_ reassure her that his love for her was absolute.

Serena cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck nervously. A soft human hand fell on her arm.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said in a more sober voice, trying to smile at her. "I was just a bit... shocked. It's not everyday your husband get his dick stuck."

"Shepard!" Garrus felt his neck heat up in embarrassment, but Serena laughed, so victory accomplished.

The mood lightened considerably around them.

"So I have to ask," his wife said. "What was it you did with your finger, there at the end? It seemed to go down well with Mr. here." Her eyes glanced over at him quickly before returning to the other woman.

"Oh, I'll show you," she answered lasciviously, her mandibles fluttering excitedly.

Garrus felt himself pulse rapidly twice before the warmth of Serena's insides gave way to chilly air as he shrunk to his regular size before contracting back into his lower body, the pubic plates closing behind him.

Serena shifted on Garrus' lap, getting to her feet, she ordered him up onto the bed, and both women followed him there. Garrus felt kind of like something juicy served on a platter from the look in their eyes. It was both disconcerting and titillating at the same time.

The confident young turian placed herself between his legs and his breath hitched in anticipation for things to come. He had done this before, but never told Shepard about it because, frankly, she didn't need any help to turn him into a puddle in bed. Serena leaned down and dragged her tongue over his closed pubic plates, minding special attention to the groove in the middle. Garrus felt his plates shift already, simply by the hungry look she gave him.

The first chance she got she delved the lithe muscle into the widening crack, licking the soft tissue within. Incredibly sensitive after the previous orgasm, he couldn't help how he rumbled out a moan and his hips twitched against her face. Smug smile aside, the newly made friend looked incredibly sexy, lying there between his thighs. He could see the arched length of her back when she dipped her head down to continue massaging him with her tongue, the rocking movements translating into soft waves down her beige body.

When Shepard joined in and kissed her way up his neck to lick along the length of his mandible he knew he was done for. Her pliant body was pressed against his side and heat was radiating off her skin. Her breasts pushed up against his ribcage. Clamping down on a groan, he felt himself emerge between his plates.

"There we go," Serena said and wrapped him with her fingers.

The warmth that was Shepard disappeared from his side and she moved down to sit beside the other woman.

"You see here?" the turian said and Garrus felt her finger gently caress the tissue beneath the base of his manhood.

He twitched a bit, it was tickling him and he let it be known with a light huff and a snap of his mandibles. Serena only smiled at him and pressed her finger against the giving flesh, his natural lubricant making the glide smooth as she slipped into him. Garrus closed his eyes, focusing on controlling his muscles. They wanted to push down against her finger, the grip around his length absently going up and down and up and down. It was slowly starting to drive him mad.

"Turian men have a spot, deep in their sheath," she explained to his wife, at the same time he felt her finger dive further, forcing his breaths to accelerate.

It was an unusual and incredible sensation, the gently probing finger pressing against his sheath's walls. Not the same intense pleasure he would get from a stroking, but just as good, satisfying something deeper inside of him.

And then she found it, _that spot_, and pressed down on it. Garrus felt himself twitch hard in her hand as his hips snapped up in her grip, his head thrown back and mandibles splayed wide in a shameless moan. Pleasure shot through him with a pang, from his groin and straight up into his brain, blinding him for a second with white hot fire.

"_Fuck_," he panted when she withdrew slightly to give him a moment to collect himself.

"Wow..." Shepard sounded breathless and he had to look down on her. Her face had an incredulous look on it, her eyes hungrily roved up and down his writhing body.

"Join me, I'll show you," Serena said, shuffling on the bed to give her room.

When a second finger wriggled it's way past the first loose skin, Garrus gasped. Her finger was different, softer, a bit thinner, but it stretched him further as it slid along its companion to feel exactly where it could grant him the most pleasure.

"Here," the turian said and she steered both fingers to the correct spot. "You feel that?"

Garrus certainly did. He couldn't control how he pressed down onto them, catching the fabric of the covers in his hands, bunching it in his fists. When they started rubbing back and forth he heard himself mumbling nonsensical words of praise, and please continue, oh spirits that was so good, don't stop.

Shepard laughed.

"Maybe you should take the opportunity to... double your chances?" she said with a leer in her voice.

Serena's responding purr was all sexual desire.

One finger slipped out of him and the bed dipped here and there as the turian crawled up on him. Caressing him must have pushed all her buttons because she was already spread and wet for him. Leaning forward over his body, her hands beside his head and let her heat push up over his length. Air hissed in between her teeth when his hands flew up to her waist, digging in his talons briefly before stroking the smooth hide.

He pulled her down into a kiss and moaned into her mouth when Shepard's finger massaged him, wiggling his hips under her to catch his tapered head at Serena's opening. Pushing down, enveloping him in her heat, both turians groaned, their lower harmonics playing off each other and mingling into a single tone. Garrus was a bit sad that his wife couldn't hear it; it sounded beautiful.

There was not much else to do but hold on when Serena started to rock back and forth, Shepard's thin finger being joined by a second and he disappeared into an abyss of pleasure. The waves rocking him deeper and deeper in their tide, he delved his tongue into the accepting mouth above him. Violent breaths mixed in the limited space between their faces.

This wasn't going to last long, oh fuck, it felt like his entire body was on fire. The flame quickly intensifying, his muscles twitching with the strain to contain himself from accidentally kicking one of them. When Shepard rose to her knees and pressed into the woman on top of him, her arms encircling the sand colored waist, he lost it. He was only half aware of how her hand dipped down to caress the edges of Serena's spread plates as his hips jerked up, the white electricity flooding through him like a tidal wave. Trying to keep from screaming, and only succeeding somewhat, Garrus shut his eyes tight and enjoyed the sensation of spilling into the turian woman once again.

As he slowly came back down he heard a high pitched whine, the vibrating undertones waving precariously back and forth between _this is too much_ and _oh, sweet spirits, more. _Forcing his eyes open he saw Shepard massaging Serena's lower regions with both hands while biting and licking her neck. Garrus hadn't even registered when her fingers had slipped out of him.

He rocked into the straining woman softly, just to prolong her torment a little bit more. With splayed mandibles and a whimpering keen she fell forward down onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her while looking over her shoulder towards his beaming wife.

Shepard looked for all the world like she was having a criminal amount of fun and she crawled up to snuggle close to him as their shared bed partner slowly came back from her trip to heaven.

"I have to remember that trick," the human murmured in his ear with a wicked grin on her face and Garrus got the feeling that he from now on would never be safe in this house again.


	4. Insecurities

An hour later Shepard and Garrus parted ways with Serena, after promising to stay in touch to inform them if their activities had yielded any fruit. They had changed the sullied sheathes of the bed and with a clean, fresh smell in his nose, Garrus crawled in under the blankets to hold his wonderful, beautiful woman.

"Had fun?" he asked while nuzzling into her hair. He loved her hair, how it would bunch up around him and tangle in his mandibles. It felt safe, like home, like Shepard.

"Yeah," she said a bit absently, caressing his hands and fingers that was clasped around her middle. "You?"

Garrus chuckled.

"Yes," he answered. "But I think you might have heard that."

They were quiet for a moment, and deep in his gut it felt like he was missing something. Something she left unsaid.

"You okay?" he murmured and pulled her a bit tighter to his chest.

"Yeah, sure," she answered in the same far away voice.

Garrus paused. Had he missed something? They had both enjoyed themselves, hadn't they? She hadn't felt left out, right?

"Hey, Shepard," he started carefully. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too." Shepard rolled over to her back so she could look him in the face. One small hand landed on his cheek and he purred contentedly from the touch.

"Then what is it?" Garrus studied her face, but couldn't find any reason for the strange feeling he was getting from her.

She was quiet for a while, her face inscrutable, and he had to hold in an impulse to ask again, but at last she said:

"That thing, that you did, to her, the first time." It seemed as if she had trouble finding the right words. "With the growling and sneering and the wall and... that... what was that?"

Oh, that. Yes, that was of course something she would ask about. How should he explain turian mating rituals to her without offending her? That wasn't something he could do with Shepard, she'd break. As tough as the woman was, her skin was still incredibly delicate. They had played rough before, but Garrus had always taken extra care with his talons and teeth. He didn't want to hurt her, and he could, really badly, if things got out of hand.

"Hrm..." he hesitated. "Foreplay?" The look of innocence on his face mustn't have gone down well.

"That was some foreplay..." Shepard scowled. "I didn't know you... Liked playing that rough. But... somehow, she knew."

Garrus had the decency to look down in shame. He had to try to explain it to her.

"It's a... turian thing." That was a really bad one, as explanations go, and he could tell from the look on her face that she didn't accept it. "There are noises human ears can't pick up, indicators, cues, you know that."

"Yes, but..." The green eyes turned away from him. "We've never... You have never..." Her voice got so low he couldn't quite catch more than a mumbling mess.

"What?" he had to ask.

Shepard squirmed a bit where she lay, turning over a little more to face him.

"You've never grabbed me that way," she mumbled just barely more audible. "Never... taken me... that way."

His stomach churned uncomfortably and he had to close his eyes to control the unease that wanted to well up.

"You know why, Shepard," he said carefully, holding in a sigh. She had to understand, please understand...

This was something they had discussed before. The woman who saved the galaxy hated to be considered soft or weak. That was not how he saw her, but how could he make her see that he didn't want to risk accidentally slicing her throat open, or breaking one of her bones.

"No, I don't know," she stubbornly persisted. When he opened his eyes to look at her she was insistently boring her green, sharp emeralds into him. "Is that kind of sex usual for turians?"

Spirits save him, he didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes," he said even though he shuddered at what she must think. "At one time encounters, it's not uncommon."

"Then why have we never..."

"Dammit, Shepard!" he interrupted her, suddenly frustrated. How could she think that he didn't _want_ to do that with her? After everything they had gone through together, how could she think he would want anything _but_ her? But the sudden fury dissipated just as quickly as it had risen when he saw the hidden insecurities behind the stubborn facade in her eyes. Garrus trailed on finger down her cheek and along her jaw to her chin. "I don't want to hurt you." His tone much softer.

"I'm not..." His obstinate wife bit her lower lip, still looking perturbed. "Do you miss it?"

"What? No!" Garrus grabbed her arm, why he didn't know. He felt like shaking her. Stupid woman!

"It wouldn't be strange, or wrong, you know..." Her eyes wandered everywhere but his face. "Missing something... Because I'm human. It must have been nice to... to..." Her eyelids fluttered briefly. "To be with another..."

No! He'd have none of that! Garrus grabbed her jaw in a stern grip and forced her to look at him.

"_No_," he said, his face dour. "I don't miss _anything_. I love _you_." Trying to pour as much meaning behind the words as he could, he held her gaze. "And that goes for the knotting too. I'd rather be with you one time, than have that a thousand."

Shepard's usually so conserved face softened and a small smile spread on her lips. It made his heart float on happy fumes to see.

"Yeah?" she asked, abashedly.

"Yeah," he confirmed and pulled her in tight for a kiss. "Stupid woman." Mandibles fluttered in humor and he got a half committed fist in his ribs as a thank you for the comment.


End file.
